parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 11 - Cerberus's HQ.
Here is part eleven of the Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Announcer * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Montana (from Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Blue & Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 and Person 3 * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 * Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 3 * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Child 4 * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 6 * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 * The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 9 * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 6 * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 7 * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Person 10 * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Male Ticket Collector * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Ticket Collector * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editors * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 8 * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 9 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 10 * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 11 * Speed Buggy as Person 11 * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 12 * Edgar (from The Magic Roundabout) as Child 13 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 14 * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General * Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as The Policemen Transcript * (After Casey arrives back up, he manages to beat Port Line and Sir Lamiel up, and meets up with Toyland Express) * Toyland Express: Ah, well done, Casey! You've brought me all the wild piggies! Now I can build the machine to fire you into Cerberus's headquarters. (puts all six springs, propeller blades, jumping stones, feathers, domiones, and wild piggies into his machine to build an X-Wing for Casey) If that's all six supplies, then I'm sure you'll hop into the train, and see where it goes. * Casey Jr: I will, and I'll return, I promise. * Rustee Rails: Yes, and remember, don't give into hate, which leads to the dark side. This is another hope. (Casey collects his coaches and cars with caboose behind and puffs backward into the buffers and speeds high up into the sky) * Narrator: Meanwhile... at Cerberus's headquarters. (Farnsworth runs into Cerberus's palace to tell him about Casey who he heard coming) * Cerberus: Come in and tell me what's the matter? * Farnsworth: Your Majesty, Casey's approaching your palace. * Cerberus: Then find him and make him drop his weapons, but take him in for questioning. (laughs evilly as Farnsworth obeys. Silver Fish, Sir Reginald, and Jacob Pneumatic charge to find Casey in the area. As Casey finally arrives, he hides in the bushes when he sees two of Cerberus's minions searching for him) * Silver Fish: That engine is here somewhere. Negative. Our sector's clean. (Casey force lifts a boulder and throws it at Farnsworth, who gets poked in the belly and flies backward into the emptiness below) Ah? What? (Casey pops out from the bushes and activates his blue lightsaber and purple lightsaber) Blast him! (shoots at Casey when Jacob obeys as well. Fortunately, the blocks from Casey's glowing blades stop the blow as he kills both Silver and Jacob, and switch his weapons off. Casey, having two red spades to increase his health, pushes a switch to activate a flying platform and puffs past through a long tunnel to grab more red spades, around a long curve and arrives at a junction where he meets up with Sir Reginald, who charges toward him, but stops when Casey, grabbing a red spade, force throws him off the edge. Bradley Manor speeds toward Casey, who shoots his pistol guns at the Manor's head, causing him to fall apart, and as Camelot heads toward Casey, the little circus engine shoots more shots at the Standard class 5's legs and arms, causing him to fall down into a pit below) * Casey Jr: (blows his guns) Well! That takes care of them. (a beeping noise on Casey's watch beeps as he pushes the button to show a hologram of his father, Montana) * Montana: Don't enter the top alone! The dark lord is waiting for you. * Casey Jr: The can's getting close, Dad. I am not stopping. * Montana: But we're losing your signal, Casey. Just stop! * Casey Jr: I'm done arguing with you, Dad. I have to do this. (grabs a red spade and walks up the stairs to push a button and activates another flying platform) Hello? Hello?! (Cerberus's shadow, with a red lightsaber ignited, appears in front and attacks Casey, who, having activated his two lightsabers, controls his fear) Where is it?! (pushes forward, but gets bumped back, and falls to the floor. His blue blade stops the blow from the shadow's red blade) Say something! (pushes forward and gets up and force throws Cerberus's shadow down below. Casey gets up on his feet and jumps down below and continues to advance on the dark lord) Chicken! Come out! Hello?! * Minvera: Who is he? * Casey Jr: I know your tricks. * Minvera: He's a monster. A thing. * Casey Jr: No, I'm not. (steps on a switch to activate another platform which flies over to the other side) * Montana: You're Cerberus's brother, just a puppet on strings, who has nothing to do with a stupid can. (Casey steps on another switch to activate another platform and controls his anger against Cerberus's shadow again) * Casey Jr: Speak! What did you do to it?! (the shadow force pulls a rock toward Casey, who dodges it, and fights him back) Why have you taken the can? (force throws the shadow into the pit below. Casey struggles, huffing and puffing up the side of the gorge and grabs a red spade to increase his health, and pushes another switch to activate another flying platform) Face me, you coward! (jumps on a flying platform, but jumps out of the way of some electrical bolts, and grabs onto the platform to hold on tight. After the electric bolts go off, he lands on one side of the floating platforms to avoid getting electrocuted. Casey hops to the other side, not to get electrocuted, and grabs onto a high platform, but speeds his way up to the other side, only to be attacked by Farnsworth, who came out from the darkness of the pit, and was just ready to attack him when Casey punches him so hard that he sends Farnsworth flying up into the air's sky) * (Casey jumps onto a bit of railroad track on one mine cart and a track past another mine cart and makes it over toward Cerberus's hole in his castle and ends up being lifted to the top in a strange room where he looks around himself and sees nothing at the moment until a figure advances slowly on him. The figure turns out to be Cerberus, his main nemesis) * Cerberus: I guess this was only a matter of time before you came here. Now you will surrender to me, or you will die here, so that the people in the whole world will get a taste from that stupid can which I drank and is mine. (Casey charges forward toward the high platform with Cerberus on it. Cerberus's red lightsaber activates before Casey ignites his two lightsabers, that are blue and purple) * Narrator: Meanwhile... * Toyland Express: (unloads a box of crates of animals) Oh, those must be little engines. Oh, poor things! (mixes together all the magic potions together and turns all the animals back into engines. When all the engines hear that Casey is fighting Cerberus, they all build a ship and set out to find Casey, who is fighting Cerberus) * Cerberus: You are an excellent fighter, who can't face me alone. * Casey Jr: You'll never kill me this time. * Cerberus: Most impressive, Casey, but what hope do you have? * Casey Jr: You may have stolen the can, but you won't stop me! Where is it?! (force leaps into the air when he jumps over a ship passing over him and attacks Cerberus again) I've always been stronger than you. * Cerberus: Still you fail to defeat me. If you wish to play at being an Agent, so be it. You are a dead man. * Casey Jr: You lie! * Cerberus: No! Look around. You are expandable. (Casey gasps when he finds that his friends are here to help him, until he gets punched by Cerberus and thrown to the ground, and continues to pursue the nightmare train, who has just escaped to the top without a stop) Category:Daniel Pineda